Die Komplexität des Lebens
by Celllo
Summary: Gohan ist in Vegeta verliebt doch wie sieht es mit Vegeta aus?, wird er sich Öffnen?. Vegeta reagiert ziemlich ungewöhnlich auf Gohans Gefühle zudem wird es nicht gerade leicht mit Vegetas Art umzugehen. Geht auch in die Richtung Humor, ab Kapitel zwei wo
1. Chapter 1

Hallo liebe Leute, wie ihr seht habe ich die Geschichte komplett überarbeitet, das hatte sie auch dringen nötig, nicht?.

=Bla-bla-bla= Direkte Gedanken

Und nun viel Spaß*Freezer Cellouniversumsfähnchen Schwenk*

Die Komplexität des Lebens

Kapitel 1: Perplex

Gohan wartete voller Sehnsucht auf ihn, ertrug den Gedanken nicht, ohne ihn zu sein. Wie verfluchte doch Gohan sein begehren nach ihm, so viele gab es auf der Welt und er musste sich ausgerechnet in ihn verlieben.

Er lies auf sich warten, das war mal wieder typisch, nichts außer den Kampf konnte er Ernsthaft angehen, alles andere interessierte ihn nicht, zynischer Idiot.

Was er wohl sagen würde, wen er wüsste, was Gohan für ihn fühlte? Gohan wusste es nicht, er konnte es auch nicht wissen, in die Materie Vegeta einzudringen, war auch nicht gerade leicht.

Ein undurchdringliches Netz aus Hass, leugnen, Arroganz, Zynismus und verklemmtheit wusste dies zu verhindern.

Schwelgend in Gedanken saß Gohan am Fenster seines Zimmers, als er so darüber nach dachte. Relativ schlicht war es eingerichtet, ein Bett, ein Schrank, eine kleine Kommode und ein Schreibtisch, aber mehr brauchte er ja auch nicht. Hell strahlte die Sonne an diesen Morgen, ein leichter Windhauch war zu vernehmen, der die Blätter rascheln lies und die Natur zeigte sich in ihrer vollen bracht.

Friedlich genoss Gohan die stille und Schönheit der Natur, sacht hauchte der Wind über seine weiche Haut als er plötzlich war nahm, das von der Sonne her ein Schatten fiel, hoch führte ihn sein blick gen Sonne und dann sah er ihn, er landete vor dem Haus.

Vegeta, ein Böser blick zierte sein Gesicht, anscheinend hatte er mal wieder schlechte Laune, wahrscheinlich wegen Bulma, die ihn wieder drängen wollte einen Job zu suchen, er wollte aber nicht, er lebte für den Kampf, nicht für das Arbeiten, Bulma würde das wahrscheinlich nie verstehen.

Mürrisch ging er auf richtung Tür zu. Aber Gohan interessierte das nicht, dass er schlecht drauf war, das war man bei ihm ja immerhin gewöhnt.

Nein, ihn beschäftigte etwas ganz anderes, voller drang würde er am liebsten aus dem Fenster springen und ihn in die Arme nähmen, ihn liebkosen und ihm seine unendliche Liebe darbieten.

Aber dies war nicht möglich, warum nur gerade ihn?, Vegeta war so Arrogant, überheblich, Kalt und ein dreckiges Lächeln hatte er, das einen fast um den verstand brachte.

Aber egal, Gohan wollte ihn unbedingt begrüßen,

=Okay, ich renne jetzt schnell zur Türe oder gehen?, nein, rennen bevor er Klingelt, haha dann muss er mich begrüßen, hoffe ich zumindest, oh ich freue mich schon drauf, hihi.=

Wie gedacht, schon gemacht, Gohan rannte zu seiner Tür und öffnete sie, allerdings hatte er jetzt ein Problem, Chichi ging nämlich gerade durch den Gang.

=Oh nein, Mama!, hoffentlich geht sie schnell weiter, okay ganz unauffällig und langsam gehen, oh man sie starrt mich an, Schwitze ich? gaaaaannnnnzzzzzzz unauffällig.=

Das Problem bei Gohan war jetzt nur, das er unter unauffällig, einen Stocksteifen gang Verstand, mit den Händen in den Taschen und vor sich ihn pfeifend, was Chichi als sie ihn bemerkte, natürlich gleich sehr verdächtig vorkamm,

„Alles in ordnung Son Gohan, mein Schatz?" fragte Chichi sehr misstrauisch guckend.

„Eh jaja, ich pfeife nur so vor mich ihn, weist du, hehehehe he!" erwiderte Gohan mehr als.......unauffällig,

„Na.....gut." sagte sie mit einen erahnenden Unterton, das etwas nicht stimmte und ging ins Wohnzimmer.

=Puuhhh das wäre geschafft, man bin ich gut, ich habe Mama ja voll reingelegt, ich sollte Schauspieler werden hihi.=

Gohan rannte die letzten paar Meter noch zur Türe und zog sich dann das T-Shirt zurecht.

=Okay auf machen....oder nein! Dann weis er doch das ich ihn beobachtet habe,......okay ich warte bis er Klingelt. Oje sitz meine Frisur auch richtig! Wo ist der Spiegel? Ach da!, okay alles in Ordnung. Ach Vegeta beeile dich doch, du bist so laaaangsaaaaam.=

Gohan zappelte richtig in der Gegend herum, richtig Hyperaktiv kam er einen vor, so aufgeregt war er, dann Klingelte es.

=Akira sei dank, er ist endlich da dieser flegmatische Affe,........okay tief einatmen und ausatmen.=

Chichi kam aus dem Wohnzimmer weil sie die Türe öffnen wollte, da winkte Gohan auch schon ab,

„Ich mach schon!" sagte er, mit einen breiten grinsen im Gesicht, Chichi nickte nur und ging wieder ins Wohnzimmer.

Langsam führte er seine Hand zum Türgriff und drehte ihn um und während er noch die Türe auf riss sprach er bereits,

"Hallo Vegeta, wo warst du?" und fasste sich im selben Moment auch gleich an den Kopf.

"Son Gohan, ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht!", brachte er genervt über seine Lippen.

=Verdammt, habe ich hallo Vegeta gesagt bevor ich ihn gesehen habe? Oh man, habe ich gefragt wo er war?, misst= Gohan in seine Gedanken vertieft, wurde von Vegeta ignoriert.

Er trat ins Haus ein und suchte auch gleich Goku, weswegen er auch dort war, er wollte ein Gespräch mit ihm führen worüber wusste Gohan allerdings nicht, aber es ist anscheinend wichtig genug gewessen, das er sich extra die mühe machte zu seinem Rivalen zu gehen.

Zielsicher ging er in richtung Wohnzimmer während Gohan immer noch in sein Gedanken vertieft war,

=Verdammt, wieso habe ich das nur gefragt?hoohooh, ach egal, jetzt ist es auch zu spät. Wo ist er den ihn?=

Blinzelnd schaute er um sich, Vegeta war fort, Gohan dachte sich gleich das er zu Goku gegangen sei, er schloss die Türe und ging dann auch ins Wohnzimmer, das ebenfalls schlicht eingerichtet war.

Ein großes Sofa im Raum, Schränke, ein Fernseher und in der Ecke ein Tisch mit Stühlen, was man in einem Wohnzimmer eben so hat.

Goku und Vegeta saßen bei dem Tisch in der Ecke, leise führten sie ein Gespräch mit einander, nur vereinzelt waren Wörter wahrzunehmen.

Chichi hingegen saß auf dem Sofa und sah sich einen Liebesfilm an, sehr melodramatisch, was man vernehmen konnte. Kurzer Hand, mit da vorigem tiefen einatmen, betrat Gohan das Zimmer und setzte sich neben seine Mutter, sie registrierte ihn gar nicht weil sie so in den Film vertieft war, es ging um die unerwiderte liebe von einer Frau zu einem Mann, Vegeta und Goku nahmen übrigens genau so wenig kenntnis von ihm war.

Gohan saß da, den Arm auf der Lehne und den Kopf auf die Hand gelehnt und beobachtete die beiden,

=Worüber sie wohl reden?, hm?, wie sich Vegetas Adamsapfel auf und ab bewegt wen er redet hihi, er ist eigentlich ziemlich klein?,....=

Und schon wurde Gohan in seinen Gedanken unterbrochen,es war nämlich gerade Werbepause und erst jetzt überhaupt, merkte Chi chi, das Gohan neben ihr saß, das war zu komische, erst das verhalten im Gang und jetzt saß er auf einmal neben ihr, während er die ganze Zeit davor im Zimmer vergammelte,

"Son Gohan, was ist mit dir los, du warst den ganzen Tag nur in deinem Zimmer und kaum ist Vegeta, da sitzt du blöd grinsend neben mir. Bist du krank.........., hast du Fieber?................,soll Mama dich ins Bett bringen?."

Durch das geblähre Chichis, das kaum zu überhören war, wurden die beiden Herren aus ihren Gespräch gerissen und starrten zu den beiden, welch prikere Situation.

Voller...........Fürsorge legte Chichi ihre Hand auf Gohans Stirn um zu fühlen ob er Fieber hatte,

=Ach du scheiße!, das hat sie nicht gerade gesagt!, oh beim heiligen Akira, bitte las sie das nicht gesagt haben, seht mich Vegeta an?, aaah ja verdammt, er tut es. Bin ich rot?, soll ich gehen?, nein viel zu auffällig, ah ich habs!.=

Gohan lachte nur verlegen, leicht rot war er im Gesicht und antwortete mit wedelnden Händen,

„Nein, nein Mama, wie kommst du den darauf?, aber es wäre doch unfreundlich, bei mir im Zimmer zu sitzen, während wir Besuch haben oder?, Ha ha hahahahahahaha hhhhhh."

Chichi sah ihn nur perplex an, dann blickte sie zu Goku, sie fing leicht an zu Bibern, falten bildeten sich auf ihrer Stirn und dann brach es aus ihr heraus,

„Mmh..........SON GOKU!, siehst du, dein Sohn hat wenigstens Manieren. Nicht so wie du, du bist immer weg, ich muss die Welt retten, ich muss die Welt retten. Ständig musst du die Welt retten, du solltest mir Lieber bei der Erziehung der Kinder helfen und such.....dir........einen......JOOOOOOOOOOOOOB!."

Mit einem Blick, der etwas aussagte wie, Alte was ist den jetzt los, starrten Goku und Vegeta, Chichi an,

„Chichi muss das jetzt sein?."

„JA DAS MUSS JETZT SEIN!."

Sie sprang auf, ging auf ihn zu, packte ihn am Ohr und zehrte ihn quer durch das Zimmer weg.

Ziemlich fassungslos starrten Gohan und Vegeta mit weiiiiit geöffneten Mündern hinterher, jetzt waren sie alleine, Vegeta sah Gohan ziemlich trocken an, stand auf und setzte sich neben Gohan.

Gohan verkrafte augenblicklich, seine Zähnchen waren zu sehen und seine Äuglein waren weit aufgerissen.

Selbstbewusst griff Vegeta zur Fernbedienung die auf dem Tisch lag und schaltete durch die Sender, bis er einfach willkürlich bei einem blieb.

Es war irgend ein billiger Kampf Film, dann legte er sie zwischen sich und Gohan, nach der Art, wenn du willst kannst du umschalten und gab von sich,

„Also das Vegetaianische Fernseher Programm war wesentlich besser als das von euch Erdlingen."

Gohan fasste sich verlegen an den Kopf und meinte nur,

„Ja ja, da hast du recht."

Vegeta grinste dreckig und Blickte zu Gohan,

„Ach ja, ist es das?, ich kann mich nicht entsinnen das du die Möglichkeit gehabt hättest das zu beurteilen oder bist du etwa auf Vegeta geboren?."

Gohan wurde rot im Gesicht, hielt sich die Hand an den Kopf und lachte laut,

„Hhahahhahahahahhaa nein, nein, natürlich nicht, ich bin ja nicht auf Vegeta geboren hahahahahaha hhhhhh."

Vegeta blickte Gohan nur frech an und wante sich dann wieder dem Fernseher zu,

=Ho man!, ich Idiot, ist das peinlich, ich sollte den Mund halten. Aber was mach ich jetzt, ich kann nicht einfach still da sitzen, an besten schalte ich um, ja genau das mach ich."

Gohan griff nach der Fernbedienung, just im selben Moment wie es Vegeta tat, der ebenfalls umschalten wollte da er das vermaledeite `Kämpfen` nicht mehr ertrug.

Ein peinlich, romantischer Moment war das, zumindest für Gohan, die beiden blickten sich an, vor scharm wurde Gohan ganz rot im Gesicht, zuckte die Hand schnell weg und blickte zu Boden.

Vegeta grinste natürlich nur dreckig,

=Ho Akira, ist das peinlich aber auch so romantisch und seine Haut, ist viel weicher als ich gedacht habe, oh das ist so unangenehm wie er mich anstarrt, wo sind Mama und Papa verdammt, ich gehe einfach in die Küche und sage ich habe durst, genau!=

Und schon stand Gohan auf und maschierte im Stechschritt ziemlich nervös, richtung Küche und rief Vegeta zu,

„Vegeta, willst du auch was trinken?, es ist so heiß hier nicht war? Hahahaha!."

Ein ja war zu vernehmen, wohlgemerkt ein sehr selbstbewusstes ja, als wäre ihm die Situation gar nicht unangehnem gewessen.

Gohan maschierte weiter in die Küche, direkt auf den Schrank zu und holte zwei Gläser raus, die er nervös auf den Arbeitsbereich stellte,

=Oooohhhhhhhh er weis es!, er muss es wissen!, mein verhalten war viel zu auffählig, er ist ja kein Idiot, so wie ich einer bin. Was er jetzt wohl tun wird?, was er wohl denkt? Aaaahhhhhh ich werde noch verückt!.=

Er nahm eine Flasche Mineralwasser und schüttete sich und Vegeta ein.

„Ho verdammt ich will nicht rüber, aber ich muss, ich kann ihn nicht warten lassen, das wäre genauso auffählig, nein ich gehe nicht........doch ich muss gehen. Oh man, beim heiligen Akira ich führe Selbstgespräche, der macht mich noch verückt!."

Gohan schüttelte den Kopf und wollte sich zusammen reisen, er nahm die beiden Gläser und drehte sich um und im genau selben Moment lies er sie kreischend fallen. Vegeta stand vor ihm und blickte ihn genervt, zornig an, da dieser sich sehr viel zeit lies mit den Getränken,

=Wo sind Mama und Papa!?, ich hoffe ich habe männlich gekreischt.=

Vegeta zog eine Augenbraue hoch und fragte,

„Sag mal?, wie lange brauchst du eigentlich um Getränke zu holen?, und warum.........bist du so nervös, hm?.

"Ahm ja, ja ich hab nur das Wasser gesucht – ich, ich…"

Über Vegetas Lippen zog sich das dreckige Lächeln, das Gohan so unheimlich und doch auch interesant fand. Vegeta packte ihn am T-Shirt und zerrte ihn, aus dem Haus.

Gohan, über diese leichte überreagtion von Vegeta überrascht, stammelte nur vor sich hin,

"Ve-ve-vegeta, was-was ist denn los, woooo willst du hin mit mir?"

"Quatsch nicht, komm mit."

Gab Vegeta trocken von sich, er zerrte ihn durch den Gang, manövrierte ihn geschickt an den Möbeln vorbei, nach drausen. Einige schritte ging Vegeta vom Haus weg, lies Gohan los und machte auch einige Schritte auch von ihm weg. Dann blieb er stehen,

"Vegeta....."

Und schon fiel ihm jener herrisch ins Wort,

"Son Gohan.........?, sag mal?, warum bist du immer so nervös in meiner Gegenwart, äh?.....man könnte fast meinen du wärst in mich verliebt?"

Als Gohan das hörte riss er die Augen auf und wedelte mit den Händen, schweißperlen bildeten sich auf seiner Stirn,

„Ich, verliebt, in dich?...hahahahahahahahahahaha, nein, nein, das ist doch absoluter blödsin hahahahahahahaha, eh wie kommst du den auf so eine Idee?, ha ha."

Nun machte Vegeta schritte auf Gohan zu, selbstbewusst, einen nach dem anderen, mit diesem dreckigen lächeln im Gesicht und Gohan ging mit jedem Schritt den Vegeta machte, selbst einen Schritt zurück.

"Was ist denn los Gohan?..........., hast du Angst vor mir?"

"Ich......, Angst? Nein, nein, hahahaha!, wie kommst du den darauf?"

Vegetas Schritte wurden schneller und während Gohan so vor sich ihn stammelte, packte Vegeta, Gohan zog ihn zu sich hin und Küsste ihn, mit Flammender leidenschaft.

Das kam für Gohan ziemlich unerwartet, mit allem hätte er gerechnet aber nicht mit dem, er war so geschockt darüber, das er es gar nicht genießen konnte und Vegeta wegstieß.

Na ja, Gohan versuchte es zumindest, aber an stelle von Vegeta landete Gohan auf seinem Po, ziemlich standfest war Vegeta.

Vegeta stand nur grinsend da und sah Gohan an, dann reichte er Gohan die Hand, was Gohan allerdings erst gar nicht registrierte.

Er war viel zu perplex dazu, er wusste gar nicht was er mit der Situation anfangen sollte, bis Vegeta aufseuftze und Gohan über die Hand vor seinem Gesicht bewusst wurde, er ergriff sie und lies sich aufhelfen.

Vegeta grinste Gohan nur dreckig an und ging an ihm vorbei, gohan stand wie verwurzelt da.

=Eeeeeeeeeeeeh?, was ist ihr gerade passiert?=

Im Name Akira Toriyama!, hinterlasst Reviews, jajaja!

Das erste Kapitel ist so, Lala ich weis, aber es wird besser.

Nächstes Kapitel Toter Vogel.


	2. Toter Vogel

Und nun viel Spaß*Freezer Cellouniversumsfähnchen Schwenk*

Die Komplexität des Lebens

Kapitel 2: Toter Vogel

Gohan wusste nicht so recht, was er davon halten sollte,

=Er.......er..........er.............er hat mich geküsst?, ich......ich........warum habe ich ihn weg gestoßen?, ich Idiot!. Das..........aaahhhhhh......?, okay, tief ein atmen, beruhige dich Son Gohan, huuuu.=

Gohan nahm sich mit einem großen Atemzug zusammen, drehte sich um, um wieder vor Schreck auf dem Arsch zu landen, den es stand schon wieder jemand vor ihm. Jetzt allerdings war es Goku, der über die schreckhaftigkeit seines Sohnes doch etwas überrascht war,

„Hallo Papa, wa..wa...was machst du ihr?, seit wann stehst du da?,

=Ach du Scheiße!, was wenn er das mitbekommen hat?, ach du heiliger Akira!=

"Seit gerade eben, wieso?"

"Ach, ich frage nur so, weißt du."

=Ooh......, ein Glück er hat es nicht mit bekommen, puuuuuuhh=

Goku starrte Gohan fragend an, mit einen ziemlich belämmerten blick,

=Warum guckt er den so?, Oh mein Akira!, Was wen er es doch weis!?.Aaaahhhh!, Schlimmer kann es gar nicht mehr werden! Oder nein viel schlimmer wäre wenn ER mich am T-Shirt packen würde und mich....=

„OH MEINE FRESSE!",

Schnell hielt sich Gohan die Hand vor den Mund, die Augen weit aufgerissen über diesen Gedanken.

Goku schreckte auf, er riss die Arme zur Seite und stand nur noch auf einen Bein, weit aufgerissen waren seine Augen, in einer größe wie in etwa der Kopf von Krilin. Jetzt war neben dem fragenden Glanz in seinen Augen auch der Schock gekrochen, etwas ängstlich fragte er,

"Alles........in Ordnung........., Son....Gohan?"

Gohan nickte nur mit dem Kopf, über seinen Gedanken war er viel zu geschockt um eine Antwort zu geben,

=OH MEIN AKIRA!, WIE KANN ICH SO WAS NUR DENKEN!!!???. Oh Mann ich glaub mir wird gleich schlecht aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!.=

Goku kam aus seiner, ich habe angst Pose, langsam heraus und fing an Gohan, zaghaft mit Fragen zu bombardieren,

"Sag mal, was machst du hier draußen? Vegeta ist gerade grinsend an mir vorbei gelaufen. Was habt ihr gemacht?, hast du dir weh getan?, soll ich dir aufhelfen?, usw"

=Oh je, Papa labbert mich vollkommen zu, was soll ich nur sagen?. Ich muss mir schnell etwas einfallen lassen, schließlich kann ich ja nicht die Wahrheit sagen. Überlege, Überlege, Überlege, Überlege!!!. AH!=

Gohan blickte in richtung Himmel und zeigte mit den Finger drauf und rief,

"Da, ein Toter Vogel!"

Sogleich folgte Gokus Blick dem Finger. Clever wie Gohan war, nutze er die Gelegenheit um zu entkommen. Goku währenddessen, stand immer noch da, starrte in den Himmel und fragte,

„Wo denn?."

Gohan stand auf und schlich auf Zehenspitzen ins Haus, langsam schloss er die Tür hinter sich.

=Puh.....so, wo ist Vegeta?=

Während sich Gohan diese Frage stellte, kam auch schon das nächste Problem auf ihn zu marschierte,

"Oh, hallo Mama, wie geht's?" Grinsend stand Gohan da und sich vor der Türe haltend.

"FRAG NICHT SO BLÖD, WO IST ER?."

=Was ist den jetzt los?=

Chichi packte Gohan und drohte ihm

"Sage es sofort, du kannst in nicht vor mir verstecken! Ich werde in finden, na los, sag schon!"

=Wow, Mama ist gegenüber mir noch nie Handgreiflich geworden!. Papa muss ja was Schlimmes gesagt haben. Ich kann in doch nicht dieser Durchgeknallten, Entschuldigung, Mama ausliefern!, sie wird ihn foltern, massakrieren, Rippen gedöngeln, das ist zwar kein Wort aber ja=

Während Gohan, verzweifelt versuchte nachzudenken, was wenn man geschüttelt wurde, nicht ganz leicht ist, schlenderte Vegeta, aus der Küche in richtung Wohnzimmer, die beiden nicht beachtend.

=Mh?, Andererseits...?=

„Er ist draußen und sucht am Himmel nach einem Toten Vogel."

Schon lies Chichi, Gohan fallen und raste geradezu Wutentbrannt zu Goku, der am Himmel immer noch nach dem Toten Vogel suchte. Durch die Wucht mit der sie die Türe aufgerissen hatte, fiel diese auch gleich wieder zu.

=Tut mir Leid, Papa=

Gohan rappelt sich wieder auf, seine Gedanken nun nur noch auf Vegeta fixiert,

=Oh Mann, ich bin ganz nervös, okay tief einatmen=

Schritt für Schritt, kam Gohan dem Wohnzimmer immer näher und näher, er kam an die Türe und.....lief daran vorbei direkt in die Küche.

=Verdammt, ich trau mich nicht. Was soll ich machen? Na ja, was soll schon passieren, oder? Aber was, wenn ich das nur geträumt habe und er mich gar nicht zu sich gerissen hat und leidenschaftlich geküsst hat? mit einem lodernden Feuer, wie ich es noch nie verspürt habe, so eindringlich und… ah....das kann kein Traum gewesen sein! Okay, tief einatmen. Wie oft atme ich heute eigentlich schon tief ein? Egal, nicht aaableeeeenkeeeeen!=

Gohan ging nun wieder richtung Wohnzimmer, Schritt für Schritt,

=Was Mama wohl gerade mit Papa macht, ich höre gar keine schreie?. Gott verdammt nicht ablenken, Son Gohan!, Entschuldigung, Dende=

Gohan war mittlerweile am Türrahmen angelangt, rot wurde er als er Vegeta erblickte, er schaute fern. Gohan war ganz verleg und lies seine Zeigefinger aufeinander stoßen,

=Ich gehe jetzt zu ihm. Am besten setze ich mich zu ihm und spreche ihn einfach drauf an. Ja, so mach ich es=

Gohans Herz klopfte schneller, langsam setzte er sich in Bewegung, Schritt für Schritt,

=Ja ja, Schritt für Schritt, ist klar!=

gohan kam dem Sofa immer näher, bis er sein Gesicht sah. Die Atmung war schwer, Vegeta ignorierte Gohan vollkommen, als existiere er gar nicht. Ziemlich verklemmt und steif saß sich Gohan zu ihm hin, auf das Sofa. Gohan machte einige ansetze, bis er endlich etwas über die Lippen bekam,

"Duuuu, Vegeeta, ich… sag mal…"

Gohan stotterte vor sich hin, hatte aber keine Gelegenheit ihn zu vollenden, da Vegeta ihm ins Wort fiel,

"Son Gohan… ich habe eine große Bitte an dich" sagte er Lüstern und voller Wohllust, als wollte er Gohan gleich bespringen,

=HO MEIN AKIRA, HO MEIN HEILIGER AKIRA!!!..........hat er gerade Bitte gesagt?=

Er beugte sich zu Gohan, begierig herüber.

"Wärst du so freundlich...und würdest mir einen…"

=.................................=

Vegeta kam näher an Gohans Gesicht,

=Will er mich wieder küssen?, oh bitte jaaaaaa!=

Er kam Gohans vollen Lippen immer näher, leicht öffnete Vegeta den Mund und.......,

wendete sich leicht ab um mit seiner Wange die Gohans zu streifen. Zart war die Haut Vegetas, wie seine Hände zuvor, er kam ans Ohr und hauchte es sanft an,

„Könntest......du mir.....was zu essen bringen.........., bitte?"

=HHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEE was?, das kommt jetzt ziemlich unerwartet?=

Vegeta beugte sich langsam und sacht wieder zurück, als Gohan sein Gesicht sah war darauf wieder dieses dreckige Lächeln, ohne zu überlegen sagte Gohan,

"Jaaaaaaa....., aba..aba..aba..aber natürlich." Genüsslich lehnte sich Vegeta zurück, die Arme über die Rücken lehne gelegt, um das Fernseher Programm weiter zu verfolgen. Perplex stand Gohan auf und ging zur Küche, ohne auch nur ein weiteres Wort zu sagen.

=Spielt er mit mir?, macht er sich einen Spaß daraus?........ Aber dann...........aber dann.....hätte er mich doch nicht geküsst.........., oder?=

So das war das Zweite Kapitel, ich hoffe es hat gefallen gefunden.

Vergesst nicht, im nahmen Akira Toriyamas!!.

Nächstes Kapitel zu Dritt.


	3. Zu Dritt

Hallo.

Die Komplexität des Lebens

Kapitel 3: Zu Dritt

Nun stand Gohan da, in der Küche und wusste nicht weiter. Nervös suchte er nach etwas essbaren, er stöberte erst mal im Kühlschrank, wobei er natürlich aufpasste das er nicht in die Glassplitter lief.

=Was haben wir denn da?, Salat?, nein, wenn ich ihm das vorsetze, dann, dann… was mach ich eigentlich hier? Er spielt mit mir und ich will ihm auch noch was zu essen bringen, verdammt! So, jetzt überlege doch erst mal, warum macht er das überhaupt? Weiß er, dass ich ihn Liebe und will sich so darüber lustig machen, oder ist das seine Art mir zu zeigen, dass er was von mir will?

Ist er wirklich schwul oder bi?.

Es wäre möglich, immerhin sind Sayajins eine Kriegerrasse, die von Planet zu Planet reist, um sie zu erobern, und ich glaube nicht, dass die Frauen mitgenommen haben. Dass es da von Vorteil wäre zumindest zweigleisig zu fahren, wäre klar. Ach, was fantasiere ich hier herum, ich gehe zu ihm und frage ihn ganz einfach – oder auch nicht einfach, immerhin ist das Vegeta. Ach verdammt, warum muss das so kompliziert sein, warum macht er es mir so kompliziert? Egal, ich gehe jetzt zu ihm. Aber diesmal nicht Schritt für Schritt sondern selbstsicher und mit erhobenem Haupt=

Mit ernsten Blick schreitete Gohan souverän ins Wohnzimmer,

"Vegeta, ich muss mit dir reden!"

Vegeta blickte weiter gelangweilt auf den Fernseher und ohne ihn eines Blickes zu würdigen erwiderte er

"Wo ist das Essen?"

=Wie?......, er hat mich doch gar nicht angeschaut?=

"Warum Vegeta?"

"Warum was?"

=Er will schon wieder Spielchen treiben=

"Das weißt du!"

Vegeta stand auf und schon wieder mit diesem Dreckig lächeln, er ging auf Gohan zu und kam ganz nah an sein Gesicht, Gohans Selbstsicherheit verflog so gleich, mit Sanfter stimme flüsterte Vegeta.

"Nein weiß ich nicht."

"Vegeta, ich..."

Und schon berührten sich die Lippen der beiden, was logischerweise von Vegeta ausging. Ein sinnlicher Rausch überkam die beiden, ihre Herzen fingen an schneller zu klopfen, wild pochten sie gegen die Brust. Ihnen würde immer heißer und ihre Hände glitten langsam..., ein tiefes Knallen war zu vernehmen, das von der Haustüre herrührte.

Nur widerwillig rissen sich die beiden voneinander, ihr Blick führte sie in richtung Türe, sie erblickten ein wild gewordenes Weib.

Chichi, geradezu brennend vor Hass stand sie da, mit einem blick,

=Oh heiliger Akira, verfluchte Scheiße!, sie bringt mich um!, ganz sicher sie wird mich umbringen. Oder nein, sie bringt Vegeta um! Ganz sicher!, oder uns beide?=

Schnaufend öffnete sie den Mund,

"Ihr beide macht das woanders!, klar!"

Gohans und Vegetas Gesicht vereinten sich mit dem Boden, in einer geradezu liebenswürdigen, schmerzhaften art. Die Beine natürlich waren oben, das kennt man ja.

Sogleich erhebten sich die Herren, Gohan

"Wie..wie...wiwiwi ..wie bitte Mama?"

"Du hast schon verstanden. Ihr könnt das auch bei Bulma machen, dann könnt ihr es sogar zu dritt machen!"

Ihre Augen waren aufgerissen in einer Größe die nicht zu beschreiben war, von den Mündern erst gar nicht zu sprechen. Tobsüchtig trampelte Chichi auf die beiden zu und packte sie, um sie anschließend weg zu zerren.

"He Mama d-du, duuu… dududu hast kein Problem damit, im Ernst ?"

Gab Gohan von sich, das mit Bulma bewusst ignorierend.

"Nein, wieso soll ich ein Problem damit haben, dass du, Vegeta und Bulma fernsehen!?"

Es war nur ein weiteres knallen zu vernehmen, man kann sich denken was passiert war.

Die beiden standen wieder auf,

=........................ohje ich dachte schon?, weh= Leicht schockiert fragt Gohan,

"Wiiwiwieso müssen wir weg?"

Vegeta stand immer noch fassungslos da, kein Wort brachte er aus seinem geöffneten Mund heraus, wie ungewöhnlich war das Vegeta so zu erleben,

"Ich habe mich mit deinen Vater gestritten und ich will nicht, dass du das mit bekommst. Nachher muss mein armer Schatz noch zum Psychiater und dann bekommst du niemals ein Mädchen und ich will Enkelkinder haben, ist das klar!?".

Dann ergriff sie uns wieder und zerte uns raus, wobei sie ziemlich umsanft vorging, da sie Vegetas Kopf gegen den Türrahmen knallte. Draußen angekommen blickte Gohan um sich, konnte seinen Vater aber nirgends sehen,

=Hat sie ihn umgebracht?, oh Akira ich habe Papa umgebracht!= Etwas zögerlich fragte Gohan,

"Eeeeh Mama wo ist eigentlich Papa?"

Auf diese frage hin, wurde sie nur noch aggressiver und schubste die beiden zu Boden, haarscharf an einem Häufchen vorbei,

=Wie kriegt sie das nur hin?, wir sind Sayajins?=

Vegeta kam aus seiner Schock starre langsam wieder zu sich und stand sogleich wieder auf. Bedrohlich warf er einen blick zu ihr, was Chichi allerdings nicht sonderlich beeindruckte. Vegeta ging einen Schritt auf sie zu was Gohan dazu bewegte sogleich aufzustehen und Vegeta am Arm zu packen,

"Vegeta..."

Vegetas blick fiel auf Gohans Hand, seinen Arm entlang, in sein Gesicht,

"Keine Angst, ich tue ihr nichts."

Erleichtert atmete Gohan aus und merkte erst jetzt das er den Arm Vegetas immer noch festhielt.

Verlegen lies er ihn los,

=Wie peinlich, oh nein!, Mama hat es gesehen!=

Misstrauisch beäugte sie die Zwei,

"Was ist hier los, verdammt?"

Geschockt stand Gohan da,

„Gar nichts, überhaupt nichts, was sollte den sein!"

Das dreckige lächeln zog sich über Vegetas Gesicht, verheisungsvoll packte er Gohan und küsste ihn vor Chichi.

Ich weis nicht perfekt aber ich habe in letzter zeit eine Schreibblokade, aber irgendwas muss ich ja mal machen ich kann euch ja nicht warten lassen. Wen ich aus ihr raus bin werde ich dieses Kapitel überarbeiten.


	4. Sarkasmus

Hallo

Die Komplexität des Lebens

Kapitel 4: Sarkasmus?

So, nun standen sie da. Vegetas Lippen waren an die von Gohan gepresst, Gohan war geschockt und auch zutiefst gerührt.

Vegeta hätte seine Wut auch wesentlich unangenehmer auslassen können, als so gegen Chichi zu protestieren.

=Andererseits.........?, verflucht Moment mal!, Mama steht ja da!. Ach verdammt hätte er ihr nur eine rein gehauen. Ho Akira!, was denke ich da?. Im einen Moment stehe ich auf, um genau dies zu verhindern, und im nächsten will ich es, nein ich will es nicht verdammt!. Okay reiß dich zusammen. Akira, küsst der gut. Glaub ich zu mindestens, ist ja mein erster, nein, mein vierter Kuss, aber von derselben Person, Egal.=

Gohan versuchte vorsichtig zu Chichi zu linsen,

=Was für einen Gesichtsausdruck sie wohl hat?. Wäre das toll, wenn ich eine Kamera dabei hätte, ein Bild für die Ewigkeit!. Verflucht noch mal, nicht ablenken Gohan=

Gohan blickte zu ihr und....nichts.

=Na nu, wo ist sie denn? Aaaah, sie liegt am Boden, und das bewusstlos. Na ja, warum sollte sie auch sonst am Boden liegen?=

Schnell riss sich Gohan von Vegetas Lippen los und stürmte zu seiner am Boden liegenden Mutter, sanft hebte er den Kopf seiner Mutter an,

"Mama, hallo Mama! Alles in Ordnung?"

Vegeta erwiderte darauf,

"Ja, was glaubst du denn, wie es ihr geht? Blöde Frage!"

"Halt die klappe, hör auf blöd herum zureden und hilf mir, sie ins Haus zu tragen, ist das klar?"

Vegetas Augenbrauen hochziehen zeugte davon, das er über Gohans Ton der Aufforderung doch etwas überrascht war, bekam dann allerdings auch gleich wieder dieses dreckige Grinsen ins Gesicht.

"Na gut"

Gab Vegeta von sich, ging auf die beiden zu und packte Chichi an den Beinen

"Na, was stehst du da so herum?. Da, nimm sie an den Armen."

"Ja ja"

Gab Gohan jetzt doch etwas verdutzt von sich,

=Natürlich hätte ich sie auch alleine rein tragen können, aber… jetzt machen wir was zusammen!, hihi=

Als sie auf dem Weg in das Haus waren fragte sich Gohan,

"Wo ist eigentlich Papa?"

Die frage war übrigens nur so vor sich hin gesagt von Gohan, aber Vegeta fühlte sich anscheinend verpflichtet, Gohan ein kühles,

"Woher soll ich das wissen?"

an den Kopf zu werfen.

Die Tür war nur angelehnt, so dass Gohan sie geschickt mit seinem Popo aufschubsen konnte.

=So, weiter ins Wohnzimmer mit Mama, und auf das Sofa gehievt, Entschuldigung, gelegt meine ich=

"So und jetzt?"

Fragte Gohan etwas unbeholfen worauf Vegeta ``Äußerst`` freundlich entgegnet,

"Ich weiß nicht. Wie wäre es mit einem Handtuch und einer Schüssel mit Wasser?"

=Oh je, jetzt zeigt sich Vegeta von seiner sarkastischen Seite… das ist irgendwie süß, oder? Nein, sexy – denn ich glaube nicht, dass Vegeta das gerne hören würde das er süß ist=

Wie dem auch sei, Gohan spurtete ins Bad und holte ein Handtuch aus dem Schränkchen und dann machte er sich auf in die Küche,

=Die Glasscherben nicht vergessen=

Gohan schnappte sich die nächstbeste Schale, ließ Wasser ein und manövrierte die etwas zu voll gemachte Schale langsam in richtung Wohnzimmer.

Vegeta hatte bereits Chichis Kopf auf ein Sofakissen gelegt,

=Wie... sexy. Ach egal, ich sage süß=

Gohan setzte sich zu seiner Mutter, positionierte die Schalle auf den Beinen, tunkte das Handtuch in das Wasser und legte es vorsichtig auf ihre Stirn.

"Vegeta, kannst du nach Papa suchen, bitte?"

Vegeta lächelte Gohan nur an und machte sich dann auf die suche nach ihm

=Wow, das war kein dreckiges Lachen, das war ein freundliches „Aber natürlich, Schatz"-Lachen, glaub ich?=

Plötzlich wurde Gohan aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Chichi sprang nämlich auf wobei die Schalle mit samt dem darin enthaltenden Wasser sich dezent über ihn ergoss wurde.

Chichi fragte, nein schreite geradezu wutentbrannt,

"Wo ist er? Dieses Schwein!"

Gohan gab mit rissigen Augen von sich,

"Wer, Vegeta?"

"Ja, wo ist er? Verstecke ihn nicht vor mir! Vegeta!! Wo bist du, dich kriege ich!"

"Mama...."

Und schon fiel ihm Chichi ins Wort,

"Aber Son Gohan, warum bist du so nass?. Schwitzt du etwa?, hast du vor Mama Angst?, das brauchst du nicht, deine Mama ist doch keine hysterische, sexistische, jammernde, blöde Kuh!"

"Du hast kein Problem damit, dass ich...............schwul bin, wirklich?"

Chichis blick wird liebevoll, ernsthaft,

"Aber natürlich nicht, mein Schatz. Du kannst ja Kinder adoptieren."

Gohans Gesicht, Chichis Boden, ein großen Boing, es sollte alles klar sein.

Gohan stand wieder auf und fragte nochmal nach um sich ganz sicher zu sein,

"Wirklich............................, wirklich nicht?"

"Wirklich, wirklich nicht, mein Schatz."

Ihr blick noch voller Freude und Liebe zu Gohan, verdunkelt sich in einer Bösartigkeit die nicht mehr beschreibbar war, als Vegeta den Raum wieder betrat,

"ABER WIESO EEEEEERRRRRRRR!?"

Schon sprang sie über die Kopflehne und fiel Vegeta an die Gurgel. Die beiden lagen auf dem Boden, Chichi auf Vegeta, sie würgte ihn und fasselte etwas von,

"ZUERST WERDE ICH DICH BEWUSSTLOS WÜRGEN UND DANN WERDE ICH DICH WIEDERBELEBEN, UM DICH DANN NOCHMAL BEWUSSTLOS ZU WÜRGEN! DU VERFLUCHTER, VERKOMMENER, KLEINER BASTARD! ICH WERDE DICH LEIDEN LASSEN, IN EINER ABARTIGKEIT, WIE DU ES IN DEINEM VERDAMMTEN LEBEN NOCH NICHT ERLEBT HAST!!!"

Da habt ihr,

nächstes Kapitel Ve...


	5. ve

'.....' Denken

Die Komplexität des Lebens

Kapitel 5: ve

Gohan saß also da und sah zu wie seine Mutter seinen Freund erwürgte.

'Habe ich gerade Freund gedacht?. Wow! Ich habe gerade Freund gedacht! Vegeta, mein Freund. Mein Freeeuuuund!.Hihi'

Etwas angestrengt gab Vegeta von sich,

"Son Gohan, anstatt in Tagträumen zu versinken, könntest du mir verdammt nochmal Helfen!"

Vegetas Bitte, na ja eigentlich war es keine Bitte sondern vielmehr ein Befehl, riss Gohan aus seinen Gedanken,

"Eh ja, ich komme!"

Schon hatte Chichi ihren Blick auf Gohan fixiert, ihr Blick sprach Bände,

"Komm keinen Schritt näher oder ich werde ihn umbringen!. Hast du verstanden, Gohan?"

Gohan etwas verblüfft über diese aussage, zeigte mit den Finger auf Vegetas Kopf,

"Ja Mama, aber du bringst ihn gerade um."

Als Chichi auf Vegeta zurück blickte löste sich ihr Würgegriff sofortig von ihm, Vegeta Atmete erleichtert aus und Chichi sprach mit ruhiger Stimme,

"Du hast recht, mein Schatz."

Nun atmete Gohan auch erleichtert auf allerdings hatte Chichi ihren Satz noch nicht vollendet,

"Ich will ihn ja nicht umbringen, nein noch nicht. DENN WENN ICH IHN JETZT SCHON UMBRINGE, KANN ICH IHN JA NICHT MEHR LEIDEN LASSEN! Vielen dank für den Hinweis, mein Schatz."

Und schon krallten sich wieder die langen Finger Chichis um den Hals Vegetas, Gohan sprang zu ihr und versuchte mit aller kraft sie voneinander loszureißen.

'Mann, hat Mama eine Kraft!'

Vegeta schien anscheinend langsam etwas genervt zu sein,

"Nimm sie mir endlich vom Hals!"

"Mach ich ja schon!"

Und als ob das nicht schon schlimm genug gewesen wäre, stand plötzlich Piccolo im Gang.

'Oh nein Piccolo, muss er es den so erfahren?'

Piccolo der leicht entsetzt da stand brach nur raus,

"Komme ich etwa ungelegen?"

vegetas nerven lagen blank,

"Stehe nicht so blöd da, HILF Son Gohan!"

"Ist ja gut"

Sogleich setzte sich Piccolo in Bewegung und packte Gohan um die Hüften und zog, Chichi war langsam genervt von dem herum zerren an ihr,

"Son Gohan, lass deine Mama los, Mama will doch bloß deinen Freund UMBRINGEN!"

Als Piccolo dies vernahm erweiterten sich seine Augen so groß das sie ihm förmlich aus dem Schädel hätten fallen müssen, vom Mund erst gar nicht zu reden.

Geschockt ließ Piccolo, Gohan los woraufhin er auf dem dahinter stehenden Tisch knallte, der knall wiederum veranlasste Gohan, Chichi los zu lassen, die dann wiederum von Vegeta ab lies, mitfühlend wie immer gab sie von sich,

"Piccolo, kannst du nicht aufpassen? Du hast den schönen Tisch kaputt gemach!"

Gohan hatte jetzt allerdings auch ein Problem, er war zwischen zwei Menschen......Leuten, die ihm ihm sehr viel bedeuteten.

'Zu wem gehe ich jetzt, zu Vegeta oder Piccolo? Verdammt was mach ich jetzt? Moment mal warum stell ich mir eigentlich die Frage, das sind Kämpfer, das wird ja wohl nicht so schlimm gewesen sein! Und Vegeta steht so wieso gerade wieder auf, also helfe ich Piccolo'

"Piccolo, alles in Ordnung?"

Fragte Gohan, während er ihm aufhalf. Die Augen Piccolos waren immer noch weit Aufgerissen, kein wort kam über seine Lippen.

Chichi seufzte was Gohan dazu veranlasste seinen Blick auf Chichi zu richten, entsetzt musste er vestellen, dass sie strahlte. Sie heulte fast vor Glück,

"Oh mein Schatz, komm, ich helfe dir. Setzen wir Piccolo auf das Sofa."

'Verkehrte Welt. Was geht jetzt ab?, was ist auf einmal mit Mama los?'

Trotz dieser Gedanken reagierte Gohan auf das Angebot und trug ihn mit Chichi, die sich allerdings mit dem etwas über 2m großen Herren schwer tat, aufs Sofa.

Nun schweifte Gohans blick in richtung Vegeta, der mit bösartigem blick auf den Boden starrte.

'Oh je, was hab ich jetzt gemacht?.Oh nein!, es war die falsche Entscheidung, warum ist der auch so entfindlich was geht mit dem den ab!?'

Vegeta bewegte sich in richtung Ausgang, und schon spurtete Gohan ihm hinter her wobei er Piccolos Kopf los lies so das dieser eine atemberaubende Symbiose mit der Sofa lehne eingehen konnte.

"Vegeta, wo willst du hin?, warte doch!"

Chichi die ebenfalls achtlos die Beine Piccolos los lies, wobei dies ich weiter schlimm war, sprintete Gohan hinterher,

"Son Gohan, du bleibst hier!"

Ihre Stimmung wandelte sich wieder sprunghaft. Schnell holte sie Gohan ein sodass sie ihn festhalten konnte, verhindern wollte sie das Gohan Vegeta folgte logischer weise.

Chichi zerrte und sprach auf gohan ein, der aber ignorierte sie und war in Gedanken vertieft.

Mama zerrt und spricht auf mich ein, aber ich ignoriere sie und bin in Gedanken vertieft.

'Ist er beleidigt?, Vegeta ist beleidigt. Wer ist der Typ, das wahr doch nicht Vegeta! Ich… hhh…'

Vergeblich versuchte Gohan gegen den willen Chichis vorzugehen, so zerrte sie ihn wieder ins Wohnzimmer und manövrierte ihn neben Piccolo, der sich mittlerweile aus eigener kraft aufgesetzt hatte. Nun ging sie in die Küche,

"Ich mach dir was zu essen, Schatz und wehe du stehst auf, ich kann dann für nichts garantieren"

Piccolo, der stocksteif immer noch die Augen und den Mund weit aufgerissen hatte, sagte nichts.

Fast wie eine rostige schraube drehte sich Piccolos Kopf langsam zu Gohan, mit einem blick der.

"Freu-freu-freu-freu-freund Ve- ve-ve-ve-vegeta?"

"Na ja, Freund würde ich noch nicht sagen."

"Ahhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaa"

So vergingen einige Minuten, kein weiteres Wort fiel. Piccolo entspannte sich langsam wieder,

"Piccolo, können wir mal reden?"

Seine Augen weiteten sich wieder etwas, er fing an verchwitzt zu grinsen und nickte.

"Okay, dann gehen wir in mein Zimmer"

Schweigend folgte Piccolo ihm in sein Zimmer, Gohan schwieg ebenfalls. Quietschend öffnete sich die Türe, langsam gingen sie hinein in den Raum und blieben stehen, als völlig unerwartet Goku reinplatzte,

"Hallo Piccolo, wie geht's?"

'Muss das jetzt sein?'

Mit gefletschten Zähnen dreht sich Piccolo zu Goku,

"Son Goku, du störst gerade"

"Hallo Papa."

'Wobei wenn er schon mal ihr ist. Ich sollte es Papa gleich sagen, einfach raus damit, das ist so leicht gesagt'

"Ähm , Papa, ich muss dir was sagen. Ich mag Vegeta."

"Ja, ich auch. Na und?"

"Nicht so, ich meine, ich mag ihn wirklich, verstanden?"

"Äääääääääh... nein."

"Sag mal, bist du so schwer von Begriff, Son Goku? Er liebt ihn!", gab Piccolo von sich.

Ein breites grinsen zog sich auf Gokus Gesicht, er sah Gohan frech an. Mit eben jenem grinsen ging er auf Gohan zu der etwas schockiert war. Dann stupste er mit den Ellenbogen in Gohans Rippen und sprach,

"Du alter Charmeur!, du und Vegeta, hä?"

Und wieder einmal vereinten Gohan und Piccolo sich in vermeintlicher Leidenschaft mit dem Boden der Begierde.

'Ich hätte mit einer anderen Reaktion erwartet. Egal, ich frage jetzt nicht, warum er kein Problem damit hat, kommt mir gerade recht keine unnötigen Probleme'

"Piccolo, was soll ich wegen Vegeta tun?"

"Woher soll ich das wissen? Bei uns Namekianern haben wir keine solchen Probleme. Frag deinen Vater!"

Ohne große Erwartungen sah Gohan nun zu Goku.

"Sieh mich nicht so an! Ich habe keine Ahnung von so etwas."

Wohl eher von gar nichts, dachte Piccolo, dem die Schweisperle über die Stirn lief.

Piccolo wurde nun leicht rot im Gesicht und fragte,

"Hattet ihr schon… na ja, du weißt schon?"

Daraufhin fragte Guko sehr, sehr naiv,

"Hatte er was schon?"

"SEI STILL, MIT DIR REDET KEINER!" gab Piccolo leicht gereizt von sich.

Rot wurde Gohan bei der frage und schüttelte den Kopf,

"NEIN. Nein, hatten wir nicht. Wie denn auch!"

Piccolo wurde ebenfalls rot,

"Woher soll ich denn das wissen? Bei uns läuft das nicht so ab. Wir haben so eine Art von Liebe nicht, wir pflanzen uns fort, indem wir Eier hervorwürgen, ja?"

Goku der so tat als hätte er das zum erstenmal gehört fragte,

"Dann habt ihr eure Pimmel nur zum Pinkeln?"

Piccolo, mittlerweile rot wie eine Tomate zog die Schultern an,

"Nein, wir haben keine Pimmel. Wir kriegen unsere Nährstoffe über das Wasser das wir trinken und den Überschuss schwitzen wir aus. Da wären Pimmel anatomisch gesehen völlig unnötig, oder?!"

Gohan und Goku waren doch etwas erstaunt über diese Tatsache, was man ihnen wohl auch ansah.

Neugierig bohrte Goku weiter,

"Du hast wirklich keinen Pimmel?, Cool, kann ich mal sehen!?"

Die Symbiose das kennt man ja, nicht,

"Bei dir piept's wohl!. Du hast sie ja nicht mehr alle! NEIN!"

Goku fragte nur noch blöder,

"Aber wieso den nicht?"

In diesem Moment kam Chichi in den Raum, mit wütendem Blick.

"Son Goku, wo warst du?. Ich habe dich überall gesucht, was macht ihr eigentlich hier oben?"

Gokus Finger richtete sich auf Piccolo der ihn entsetzt anstarrte,

"Wir reden über Piccolos nicht vorhandenen Pimmel."

Piccolo immer noch die Schultern angezogen schrie, entsetzt,

"Hast du sie nicht mehr alle!?"

Chichi hingegen stand nur da, mit riesigen Augen,

" Äh, hähähä, wisst ihr, so genau wollte ich das eigentlich gar nicht wissen!, Ahähähä!"

Ohne auch nur ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren ging Chichi, jetzt waren die drei Herren allerdings ertstaund, Gohan,

"Mamamamamamamama war so gut wie sprachlos, das erste Mal, dass ich das erlebe"

Goku erwiderte grinsend darauf,

"Vielleicht sollten wir öfters über Piccolos nicht vorhandenen Pimmel reden."

"Hörst du wohl auf damit!", sagte Piccolo gereizt.

Plötzlich und ziemlich unerwartet zog Goku seine Hose, inklusive Unterhose herunter,

"Siehst du, ich zeig's doch auch, lass du doch auch die Hosen runter!"

'Das sollte mir wohl peinlich sein, nicht? Aber ich habe schon wesentlich peinlichere Dinge miterlebt'

"Sag mal, hast du jetzt total den Verstand verloren? Ich ziehe meine Hosen ganz bestimmt nicht runter!"

Ausgerechnet in diesen Moment kam Chichi, zunächst mit geschlossenen Augen in das Zimmer herein marschiert, als ob sie doch noch etwas sagen wollte. Sie öffnete die Augen, die sich zugleich in eine Dimension erweiterten, wie man sie nicht für möglich hielt, Chichi erstarrt.

"Hallo Liebling, wie geht's? Hahaha", sagte Goku, während er sich an den Kopf faste.

Kein Ton kam von ihr. Sie drehte sich um und ging. Gohan und Piccolo ignorierten diese höchst peinliche Situation und fuhren mit ihrem Gespräch fort,

"Hast du ihn schon geküsst?", fragte Piccolo wieder ernst.

"Na ja, Vegeta hat mich geküsst."

Plötzlich kam von hinten Son Gotens stimme und sagte,

"Na, und Papa hat auch schon ve..."

OH meine Finger, ich kann nicht mehr weiter schreiben, so lasse ich euch jetzt zurück *grins* .Was wird geschehen, wird Chichi wieder reden können, wird Son Goku jemals Piccolo nackt sehen, wird Son Gohan zu Vegeta finden und was will uns der kleine Son Goten mitteilen hm?, dies und noch viel mehr bei der nächsten folge von babababababababa babababab ababababababa dad tata Die Komplexität des Lebens.

Ich weis es sind Fehler drinnen nicht anprangern, ja?

Weil ich wollte das schnell hinter mich bringen weil ich in letzter Zeit keine Lust habe zu schreiben, schon wieder. Ich weis nicht woran es lieg.


End file.
